


Because You Can

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne





	Because You Can

He’s lying there, motionless on the cold asphalt, a green clouded haze surrounding them as Zelena cackles in the background.

“Your pirate is still out of his depth,” she sneers, hovering close to his pale, stilted figure. “You kiss him, you lose your precious magic. You don’t, you’ll lose your charming family. Decisions,  _decisions_.”

Emma tries to fight back the tears that form in her eyes, fight back the pain and the clench of her heart, but he is  _it_ , and he’s her  _future_  and nothing can stop  _true love_ , right?

She glares up at the witch, a genuine smirk (familiar’s more like it, because he is the king of smirks, and he is her other half and she’ll do anything,  _anything_ , to bring him back). “No, you are.”

The witch gasps when Emma leans down, cups Killian’s face, scruff scratching along her palms, and leans down to brush her lips across his. She hears Regina shout something behind her ( _no, Emma, your magic!_ ) and her father bellow towards her, trying to push through the crowd, held back only by Leroy and her mother.

And then suddenly, she feels the pulse of magic that emanates from her, senses the bright light that envelops them both before her face is washed with his breath, hot and ragged, eyes fluttering open to reveal the ocean blue she can’t live without.

“ _Emma_.” He sits up on his elbows, pulling her down and crashing his lips onto hers. It’s the second kiss that does the witch in, the full power of true love pushing her back and disintegrating her once and for all.

* * *

They’re back at the loft, Henry and Regina catching up on missed time, her parents huddled around the counter. He’s next to her, his warmth radiating onto her skin, and she feels him cup the back of her head, tilting it to kiss her hair, a soft, gentle caress.

She smiles, turns up to truly look at him, study his carefree grin before he catches her lips again with his, small pecks that breathe new life into them both despite their simplicity.

Eventually, they both hear the groan of distaste come from her father, and she can only chuckle against his lips before he walks away.

His eyes, though, they never leave her.

* * *

Granny decides to have a party to celebrate the defeat of the witch, something she’s grown accustomed to in this quaint town (her  _home_ , she remembers).

They’ve done this before, after her trip to the Enchanted Forest, after Neverland, even after  _Neal._  But this time feels different, feels like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders. Gold says it’s because the final battle was fought and won, the battle she was meant for (beyond breaking curses and saving happy endings and what not).

She feels him slide into the booth with her, tugging her elbow so she’s flush against him before his lips crash down onto hers, warm and hungry, and she can’t help but get lost in him, regardless of the very public outlet for their current affections.

He pulls back fractionally, lets his forehead linger on hers, nose brushing against her cheek before Henry shouts at them for causing a scene. She makes it up to her son by playing a game of dice, and Henry and Killian are more than eager to beat her (she finds out later the dice is rigged, and both of her boys have been cheating all along).

* * *

Mary Margaret (or Snow, she’s not quite sure anymore) is holding her baby brother in her arms, cradling him while she’s propped up on the hospital bed, David staring dotingly down at his newborn. She walks in with Killian at her side, Henry rushing in front of her to get a closer look. Regina files in behind her with Robin and Roland, the latter tugging at Henry’s pant leg to gain his attention.

This is her family, all of them in their complicated glory, and as she feels his hand wander up the small of her back, his torso brushing against her, she can’t help but feel at peace with the world, especially when everyone is safe and alive and  _here_.

His hand wanders around to her hip, tugging her into him, fake hand linking around her waist. He kisses her cheek, and she turns slightly to gain a better view of him, sees her reflection in those too-blue eyes of his (considering he’s her mirror, her family, her  _everything_ ).

“I want one,” she whispers, and she’s sure he heard her because his expression stills, eyebrow raised in bewilderment. “I want a family of our own.”

He leans down, nips at her lips before placing a quick peck there. “As you wish, my love.” He kisses her once more, then again before Roland points and giggles loudly, Henry covering the young boy’s eyes (shouting  _get a room!_ ).

She blushes as if she’s embarrassed, but she’s far too happy to care.

* * *

She’s at the stove, cooking up chicken marsala, when he slides in behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. He places a soft kiss to her shoulder, then her neck. His hand sneaks down her arm to her wrist to take the spoon out of her hand before spinning her around in his grasp.

He places a languid kiss on her lips, and as usual, it grows between them. Soon, the chicken simmering on the stove is all but forgotten as she loses herself in the touch of his lips and the feel of his rugged body pressed against her slender frame.

It grows in intensity, hands wandering the other’s body when her mother comes barreling through the front door, baby in tow, and any thoughts of continuing the heat between them have to wait.

* * *

Killian stays the night, and although it doesn’t end with the passion one would expect of true love (weeks of fighting off a wicked villain still taking its toll), he kisses her goodnight in the living room, the bathroom, and then the bedroom five more times.

She looks over at him, preciously sunken into a deep slumber. She knows why he’s doing it, why he’s always kissing her like it’s the first time (because he’s afraid it’ll be _the last time_ ). She can’t help it when the thoughts of the last few weeks pop into her head, the yearning, painful looks, the odd behavior he exhibited around her friends and family, the way he couldn’t so much as look her in the eyes when they were alone.

She pushes his chest a little to wake him up, and she chuckles at the groan that escapes his throat.

“It’s okay,” Emma says, stroking his hair away from his brow.

He raises an eyebrow, hooded gaze peering down at her. “Everything alright, Swan?”

“Just kiss me,” she murmurs, snuggling further into his masculine frame.

A voracious grin grows on his lips, before kissing her cheek, then her nose, then the hollow of her throat before moving towards her jawline. “May I inquire as to the late night request?” His lips reach hers, hovering tauntingly close.

She smirks, hands traveling up his taut chest, linking behind his neck. “Because you can.”


End file.
